danganronpa_newly_despairedfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Timeline
This is the second timeline of DR:ND in chronological order so far. It is not completed yet. Important names or groups have been bolded and underlined, and if available, wiki pages will be left for them as links. We will measure years by these measurements. BW = Before War AW = After War ' '——Hope’s Peak—— * 10 BW - Izuru Kamakura Project Occurs * Junko Enoshima holds a rogue killing game with Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami * After the game, Junko escapes, and wipes everyone’s memories except for Hajime * Hope’s Peak is shut down, Red Order Academy is formed shortly after ' '——2 Year Gap—— * 8 BW - Mikan Tsumiki gets a job at the Saisei Research Facility, and is given a class of 13 children to teach while they are experimented on. This includes the large machine named King Operating System (Kos) who has the same developmental function as the children. * A dragon named Ridley crash lands on Earth, and is captured and locked in the facility. * Two brothers in the class, Jacques Shi and Simon Shi go missing one after the other. Jacques is pronounced dead, but no body is given. * The “Children Experiment” goes out of Mikan’s hands, and the children are wrongfully experimented on by a man named Doctor Shade and his workers. Jacques was driven mad and locked in a room so nobody would find him (only to escape later), Simon was turned into a demented jester, Aika Hashimoto is turned into a creature made of sludge, Saki Ikeda was turned into a voodoo doll, Hideko Enoshima was turned into a fire being, Eris’ brain and nerves were removed from his body and left in a jar, Madoka Pelletier was given Phantom’s Disease, an illness which made her body shadow like, as her cells died and regenerated rapidly, and four children named Konoe Takahashi, Machi Nakajima, Fuyumi Matsuda, and Jitsuko Aoki were fused into a horrifying creature named Nightmare. However, only Konoe’s brain was used, and his empty body was never located. * Nightmare begins an attack on the facility, killing the scientists. Doctor Shade escapes with his arm missing and many wounds. Mikan promises Kos she will return for him, as she takes Madoka and escapes. ——4 Year Gap—— ——Newly Despaired: Red Order—— * 4 BW - Events TBA ——Newly Despaired: Red Order ends—— ——3 Year Gap—— ——Newly Despaired: Saisei—— * 1 BW - A group of 15 Ultimates is sent to the abandoned Saisei Research Lab, which was a trap set by Jacques, who is now disguised with a mask and hat. After the students enter, they are locked inside and hunted by Jacques, who is trying to mutate them into “Friends” so he can combat Nightmare, who he has been avoiding inside the facility for 7 years. * In a turn of events, Kogasa Komatsu releases Ridley from his chamber, and he thanks her with a momentary assault and rude remarks. Ridley would later grow on Kogasa and become very attached. * One by one, the teens die off and each become “friends”, terrifying amalgamations of their former selves. These friends are also slowly killed off by the teens. * The children that survived and were mutated (except for Madoka) are found by the students as well. They find the bones of Chie Hayashi, who hid from Nightmare and starved to death. Eris is also killed by being stabbed in the brain as an act of mercy. * Jacques releases his brother Simon from a chamber to cause trouble for the students. * Simon finds Kos, who has been waiting for 7 years, and tears his core from his body. He would later place that core in a new humanoid body. * After the death of Haia Silver, Simon warps in and kills Jacques, taking control over the students and proclaiming a new Killing Game. * The teens continue on until Chiaki Nanami is killed by Simon in an attempt to force everyone to vote wrong in the trial and die. They find this out, and in a last ditch attempt to kill them, Simon releases Nightmare. Nightmare tears him in half via the lower torso, leaving him to die. He is later rescued by an unknown person. * The students make it back to the entrance, but are surrounded by a dome. Ridley takes Nightmare and launches himself into the core of the facility, killing both him and Nightmare and destroying the facility and the barrier, letting the others escape. * Survivors of Saisei: Hajime, Rachael, Lime, Satsuki, Haruki, Saki, Aika, and Hideko ——Newly Despaired: Saisei ends—— * Kos escapes from the facility in his new body, proclaiming that everyone were “Liars.” * 1 AW - Orion and Scorpius are founded, as a war between the two break out. Orion wanting a new world order under one ruler. Scorpius wants to keep it the same. * Orion produce robots named Sentinels to combat Scorpius with a large army, and Scorpius uses human soldiers to fight. * Doctor Shade and a man named Vinny Natale, who both work for Scorpius, find the frozen bodies of Ridley and Nightmare. * Many Scorpius citizens find Orion members living near them and toss them into a pit in the ground, which is where a mysterious figure named “The Monster” lives. The rumor is that “The Monster lives under the ground, pulling people under to never be seen again.” ——4 Year Gap—— * 5 AW - 11 Ultimates under Scorpius volunteer to board the Arc, a space vessel that will bring them to habitable planets so they can carry on humanity’s legacy if Scorpius is defeated. * Orion sends 5 of their own Ultimates and the now healed Simon Shi on the Arc in secret. Simon’s goal is to start a killing game, so the survivors of the game will be able to join Orion, effectively strengthening their army. * The Arc takes off, which is seen all over the news in Scorpius protected cities. ——Newly Despaired: Disaster City—— * A group of 12 non ultimates watches the Arc take off from the news. Right after, the Orion armies attack the city and begin slaughtering anyone there. This attack is lead by a mysterious figure dubbed “The Reaper.” * The Reaper has contact with a Sentinel, painted to look like a skeleton, and with odd slender features, named Lieutenant Hollow. * 5 of the 12 citizens are killed by The Reaper and his forces, while one of them is injured. * A Scorpius attack is dropped on the city, as they fight back the Orion forces. As the citizens escape, they see a large, suited figure. This is Hideko Enoshima, fitted with a suit that he can use to harness his fire body and weaponize it. They also pass Aika Hashimoto, as he was being driven in a glass tank. * The citizens make it out of the city. Despite Hollow’s orders for Reaper to not pursue, he does so anyway, going so far as to hire a hitman named Vernon Steele to kill the citizens. * Vernon talks with the citizens before scaring them off with a gun. He barters with Reaper for more money in exchange for their locations. He accepts the offer. * While on the way, the citizens come across a dying soldier named Haru Yaki, who gives them his ID before he dies, so they can use it as approval to board an escape ship. * The Reaper sends an army to the location that the support airship will land, planning to have the citizens killed. * They arrive at the Scorpius base, and board the airship. But not before the Reaper follows, boarding the ship along with them and attacking. After a long duel, and the death of a citizen, the Reaper is subdued. He states that he would rather die than tell his Lord that he failed. (The Lord is mentioned by Hollow and Reaper, in a very fearful tone.) * The Reaper stabs himself and falls off of the ship, hitting a rock and landing in a river below, effectively dying. * As the airship approaches the landing bay, the Sentinels there are told by Hollow to take the citizens prisoner instead of killing them. The airship lands and the citizens are all captured and left in cells. * The Reaper’s body washes up inside a catacomb, as he is eaten by The Monster. ——Newly Despaired: Andromeda—— * A new killing game, hosted by Masky (The disguise of Simon Shi) is held in the Arc. The 16 have to watch as their own are murdered and executed. * The students are given a blue egg by Masky, which will later hatch into Antonio. * Mitsuhito Masafumi, the first killer, reveals that he and 4 other students were actually part of Orion. * Mitsuhito claims that him and the other Orion members were told they were allowed to escape after they killed. Masky lies and says that HQ told him to kill them as normal. (he was always planning to have them killed.) Mitsuhito is killed. * More and more Orion members are revealed, until chapter 3, where a student kills two other students. The second disruption occurs in chapter 4, when an Orion member goes rogue and kills the other, before being executed. * Antonio hatches from the blue egg. There is now only 1 Orion member left. * During chapter 5, a normal student realizes their hatred for Orion. They figure out who the last member is, and attempt a murder. They are stopped by a normal student and killed. * Simon reveals himself, before saying that the last member is a traitor, and launches the students into another version of Earth through hyperspeed. * Vinny Natale tries to send a message to the students, confirming that he will send a Scorpius search team to find them. * During the final trial, Simon reveals everything and offers the students a place in Orion. After they all decide not to pick a side, Simon shows them that only four of them can escape out of the five. In a short amount of time, the Arc will have a small window of being close to their own Earth, before malfunctioning and blasting into the unknown. Maria Nakamura stays behind, as her and Simon, along with the Arc, are launched and go MIA. ——Newly Despaired: Andromeda ends—— * A cyborg named Bataar, who works for Orion, slaughters a facility of Scorpius soldiers to gather intel. * A robot named H4-S0N (Hason) steals a computer from Scorpius containing important information. ——1 Year Gap—— * 6 AW - Lieutenant Hollow personally commands an attack on a Scorpius base in Libya.